


Stop Teasing

by jimmytherevsullivan



Category: Bandom, STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, enjoy it lmaooo, for no reasom other than it is sin, its just sin ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmytherevsullivan/pseuds/jimmytherevsullivan
Summary: "Fuck yeah," Dustin whispered, more to himself. The hand on Brock's thigh began inching upwards, massaging gently. Dustin's focus was more on the fingers thrusting into Brock though, because Brock was very obviously living for it. He couldn't keep still.





	Stop Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Carnivore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Carnivore/gifts).



> written for my friend kei! also thanks for the title kei love u lmao

Brock gasped before bringing his hand up to his mouth to muffle the moan that was about to escape his lips, his eyes shutting. He bit down on his hand, his body shuddering as Dustin continued to finger him. They'd done this dozens of times before, but every time felt just as blissful and euphoric.

"Let me hear you," Dustin grinned, gently stroking Brock's inner thigh with his free hand, laughing softly at the slight twitch. He knew the touch was torture. So close, yet so far.

Brock just squirmed around, trying to get Dustin's hand closer to his throbbing erection, or maybe to get his fingers deeper. Fuck if he knew. He opened his eyes to look at Dustin, and their eyes met. Dustin was licking his lips, hungrily staring at Brock. He wanted him. So fucking bad. Still though, Brock didn't move his hand away. He chewed on the skin gently, panting softly against it. He was embarrassed about his moans, he knew that he sounded like a slut. But Dustin loved it.

Brock was being stubborn. As usual. Dustin just huffed and rolled his eyes, shoving his fingers into Brock as hard as he could. He couldn't hold back the smirk when Brock pulled his hand away from his mouth and gripped the bed sheets tightly with both hands, a loud moan passing his lips as his back arched up.

"Fuck yeah," Dustin whispered, more to himself. The hand on Brock's thigh began inching upwards, massaging gently. Dustin's focus was more on the fingers thrusting into Brock though, because Brock was very obviously living for it. He couldn't keep still.

Brock sucked in a hard breath when he suddenly felt Dustin's hand on his length. It wasn't moving or gripping, it was just sitting there. And it was fucking torture. He let out a whine, trying to roll his hips up to bring some kind of friction, but it only resulted in Dustin pulling his hand away. He let out a choked sound, clearly of discontent.

"Please! A-ah fuck, Dustie, please.." 

Dustin tried to ignore it. He loved teasing Brock, and it felt amazing to see him in submission like this. His mind blank, his body craving touch. He was getting desperate though, his own length practically twitching in anticipation, wanting to be buried deep inside that tight fucking ass, pounding it senseless. He could feel the pulls around his fingers everytime Brock clenched down, with each thrust in, and he wanted- no, needed- that around his cock. Soon.

"Please what, B?" He spoke softly, almost in a mocking tone. 

Brock whined again, gripping the sheets tighter, desperately trying to at least fuck himself on Dustin's fingers. He could very easily just reach down and jerk himself off, nothing was stopping him. But there was something about Dustin's gaze that told him not to touch himself, and he loved it. He gasped again when Dustin's fingers thrusted in harder than before, and his eyes shut almost instantly. 

"Fuck!" He shrieked, shuddering and arching his back again. His cock was leaking pre-cum, he could feel it. He hadn't even been stroked once. He knew Dustin would be staring at his cock, with that one look on his face. The one that just screamed 'I want to suck you off.' But he didn't open his eyes, he never got the chance to, because those fingers inside him were going faster and harder. His eyes might as well have been glued shut. He was panting heavily, unable to make any sounds, pleasure consuming his mind and body. But he needed more. "F-fuck me," he managed out with a whine. "Please, I.. I need you so bad- FUCK! DUSTIN!"

Dustin had suddenly brought that hand back to his cock, and it squeezed the length, feeling just how rock hard it was. Brock shoved his hips up into Dustin's hand, trying to fuck it, needing the friction more than anything else now, fingers in his ass be damned. That hand around his cock was fucking heaven-sent. It wasn't moving, but it was gripping tightly, and that was all Brock needed as long as he could thrust into it. God, he couldn't remember ever feeling this good. It was fucking amazing.

"You like that, don't you, B?" Dustin slowly began moving his thumb in an up and down motion along the shaft as it pushed in and out of his hand. Brock made an affirming noise as his head tilted back, his panting becoming harder, but jagged. He was close. "You wanna cum? Hmm?" Dustin could've laughed at how needy the sound Brock made in response was. "Of course you do.."

Brock was really hoping Dustin would let him cum. He was desperate for that sweet release, but he knew it wouldn't come. The hand around his cock tightened its grip, and Brock whined, one of his own hands pulling away from the sheets and reaching down to grab at the hand around him. He was weak from pleasure, but he tried his best to try and make it stay.

Dustin was relatively amused by Brock's needy antics. It was kind of cute. Mostly hot as hell. He bit his lip, suddenly pulling his fingers out of Brock's ass, and Brock shuddered noticibly at the loss. Neither of them said anything, and Dustin kept his hand on Brock's length still and gripping tight. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough to feel. It was near painful for him to just watch Brock get off, and his own cock being neglected. He whined a little himself, shifting slightly in discomfort from the painful erection, pressing it against Brock's thigh. He moaned softly at the much needed contact, grinding a little against it. His eyes never left Brock though.

Brock held onto that hand as tight as he could as he continued thrusting up into it. He thought for a second, Dustin was actually going to let him cum. He was ecstatic. But then he felt a certain someone's erection press against him. Almost seconds later, the hand left him, and he let out a choked sob.

"Dustin!" He forced his eyes open, staring up at said man, pouting the best he could. He was still breathin heavily, his heart pounding in his chest, his body still on edge from the near release. "Y-you motherfucker.."

Dustin laughed, gently rubbing Brock's thighs once again. "Love you too. Calm down, B, don't worry.. You'll get to cum soon.. Don't you want me to fuck you?" He was surprised at how calm he, himself, was. It felt like he was going to burst. He hummed softly in response when he saw Brock nod, and he let his eyes trail their gaze down to Brock's length. Swollen, twitching, and leaking again. 

"Aw, Brock.. Look at your cock.." Dustin practically purred, licking his lips again as he stared. Fuck, he wanted it in his mouth. "Does it hurt? Looks really hard.."

Brock nodded, even though he knew Dustin wasn't looking. He was painfully fucking hard and Dustin damn well knew it anyway. His hand that was still holding the sheets let go, and he brought his hands together to fidget and refrain from touching himself. "Dustie, I.. Please, fuck me.."

"What was that?"

".. F-fuck me.."

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me!"

Dustin grinned, adjusting his position between Brock's legs and pressing his hips close to Brock's. "Yeah? You want this cock?"

Brock nodded quickly, his breathing picking up again, his aching erection almost forgotten. 

"Don't mind if I fucking do." Dustin spit into his hand and reached down to quickly stroke himself just to get his length wet, and his eyes pratically rolled back into his head at the sensation of touch after so long being ignored. He then gripped Brock's hip with one hand, the other positioning his length, and he slowly began pushing in, a low moan making it's way out of his mouth. Fuck. Yes. Brock was immediately clenching down on him, and it had him barely shaking. Before he knew it, his hips bumped against Brock and he was buried balls deep inside him.

Brock had practically lost his shit when Dustin finally was inside of him. This is what he was craving, and it felt amazing to finally have inside him. Dustin was just so big, and thick-.. Just, fuck. He reached up to grab at Dustin's shoulders, pulling him down so they were closer together.

Dustin now had both his hands on either side of Brock, holding himself up, and Brock had his arms loosely wrapped around Dustin's neck, but with one hand holding onto his hair.

"Mmm Dustie.." Brock sighed, tilting his head back as he felt Dustin start to kiss at his neck. He shifted himself just slightly, wrapping his legs around Dustin's waist to force his cock to push in deeper, causing them both to moan. "Fuck.. Yeah.. C'mon.. Please, fuck me.."

Dustin let out a sigh of his own in agreement, pulling his hips back slightly, just to push back in, both of them moaning again. Dustin may be high and mighty during foreplay, but he always fell apart when it came to actual penetration and Brock loved it.

The thrusts continued, slow and steady, and Dustin was kissing at Brock's neck to the same rhythm. The hand in his hair tugged gently, and he knew what it meant immediately. Faster.

He picked up his thrusting pace without hesitation, biting down on Brock's neck to muffle his desperate moans of pleasure.

Brock cried out at the bite, loving the stinging pain of it. He hoped it'd leave a mark. But he wasn't thinking about getting hickeys right now, he was thinking about the pulsing cock pushing in and out of him. He needed more, and his entire body was aching for it. He pulled at Dustin's hair again, more frantically this time. The teasing from before left him desperate.

He moaned as loud as he could when the thrusting sped up again, and he yanked on Dustin's hair before letting go, digging his nails into Dustin's back instead, crying out with each rough thrust. Dustin wasn't holding back. And that's exactly what he needed. He knew he sounded like a cheap whore but he didn't care.

Dustin could barely contain himself, his arms shaking as he thrusted into Brock as fast as he could manage. He was in complete euphoria, and nothing but cumming mattered. He was vaguely aware of Brock's noises, and he recognized they were of pleasure, and it made him shudder. 

He was making Brock feel that way.

It was so fucking good he felt like he could start crying.

He pulled his lips off Brock's neck and just pressed his forehead against his shoulder, panting heavily, just listening to Brock moan and whine.

He wanted him to scream.

Dustin smirked to himself, suddenly stopping his thrusting with his cock deep inside Brock. The noise Brock made was almost pitiful.

"D-Dustin! Fuck, please! Don't stop! I need you t-to fuck me!"

"Yeah? You-.. You want me to fuck your tight ass? Want me to make you cum so hard you can't even feel it?"

"Yes! Please!"

Dustin waited a moment. Not responding, not moving. The only thing that could even be heard was the pair's heavy breathing. Seconds passed, but it felt like years. It wasn't even a full minute before the thrusting suddenly started again without warning, fast and hard.

Brock immediately began clawing at Dustin's back, head tilting back as he let out a scream of pleasure, full of raw passion. He couldn't have stopped it even if he tried. He was shaking and his cock was throbbing, and, fuck, did he love it.

Dustin shuddered when he heard the scream, not even registering the nails at his back. Brock was so fucking hot. He was panting very heavily, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. Hell, he could get off just listening to Brock's sounds. Especially those screams. He wanted to jerk him off, he really did. But in this position, he couldn't. His arms were too weak to hold him up as it was, he wasn't sure he could handle only one as support.

Brock was practically sobbing from the pleasure, and it was taking over. This was all he ever wanted to feel again. He could tell Dustin was getting closer, the thrusts began to lose their rhythm. He was close too, and desperate. Clenching down on Dustin as tight as he could, he cried out as Dustin shoved his cock into him as hard as he could, immediately releasing inside him.

Dustin yelled from the bliss of the sudden release, his entire body twitching with the pulses of his cock. The release was so sudden he hadn't anticipated cumming so soon after feeling the need. He let out a few dry sobs, desperate to thrust more, trying to get Brock off. 

Brock was shaking and panting, smiling slightly as he felt Dustin twitching against him. He didn't even care that hr hadn't cum, he was just glad to know he made Dustin cum so hard. Inside him.

"Mm Dustin.." He sighed, reaching his hand up to push back into Dustin's hair.

Dustin just whined, burying his cock as deep inside Brock as he could, gently rocking his hips against Brock's. He managed to reach a shaky hand down between them, and he grabbed at Brock's aching length, causing him to gasp and tense up. He began jerking him off as fast as he could, squeezing the length tightly as he did.

Brock screamed again, practically thrashing around under Dustin, shoving his hips up into the hand wildly. He felt like he was going to fucking explode-- he couldn't take it. He was oversensitive as hell.

"Fuck-..! DUSTIN! FUCK! YES!" He arched his back up, his chest pressing against Dustin's, and he screamed once again, yanking on Dustin's hair as hard as he could as he finally released- and hard. It left his body immediately numb from the high, his cum spurting onto his and Dustin's chests. Neither of them cared.

When Brock finally calmed down again, Dustin practically collapsed onto him with a groan, cock still inside him.

"Fuck."

"Fuck," Dustin agreed with a sigh, nuzzling Brock's neck. "God, you're so hot.. Wanna fuck you all the time.."

Brock just held Dustin close now, sighing himself, relaxing his body under Dustin. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep, they had to go take a shower and clean themselves up. But he couldn't help himself as he drifted off. He felt Dustin smile against his neck and he held him tighter, mumbling out an 'I love you.'


End file.
